Well, I can dance
by Bailz
Summary: Idea from 'cheerleader casey'. Edwin can't find a talent, so he asks his siblings to teach him theirs. I think it's better then the summary. XShort OneshotX R&R! /No coupling, sorry!/ Had to delete and repost!


**Disclaimer: If I owned Life With Derek—you'd see Dasey. Do you say any Dasey? I think not. Idea from 'Cheerleader Casey'.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-E-

My brother is a hockey god and gets all the girls. My sister has the most creative imagination you'll ever find. My stepsister is an amazing soccer player and is rather popular. My other stepsister is an amazing singer, dancer, and is perfect at everything she does. Me? Well, I have no talent.

**-Hockey-**

Derek attempted to teach me how to play hockey today. Actually, he's been trying to teach me all week;

Sunday- Practiced in our driveway. Managed to dent the garage and hit Derek in the head.

Monday- Practiced in a driveway again. Now there are 4 dents in the garage and 3 in Derek's head.

Tuesday: Practiced for 5 minutes. Broke a window. Hit the garage twice. And Derek's head 3 more times.

Wednesday: Bought skates. Went to skating rink. Turns out I can't skate. Ran into boards about 50 times.

Thursday: Spent 6 hours trying to learn to skate. And, I'm happy to admit I can sorta skate now.

Friday (Derek gave a Friday night up for me!): Practiced actually playing. Yea, I can't.

Saturday (What is with Derek? He's actually being nice!): Ran into the boards 137 times. Hit Derek's head 27 times. Yea, he got payback. Yes, it hurt very bad.

Sunday: Derek gave up. I gave up. It was a joint effort.

**-Soccer-**

Lizzie tired to teach me how to play soccer during spring break. It was another whole week of trying to learn how to play a sport.

Sunday: Practiced in our backyard. Lost three balls, hit the neighbors' dog twice, and hit Lizzie 4 times.

Monday: Practiced in our back yard again. Lost 2 balls, knocked a squirrel off of a fence (it almost attacked us), hit the neighbors' dog 4 times, and hit Lizzie 6 times.

Tuesday: Practiced in our backyard yet again. Only lost 1 ball, hit the neighbors' dog twice, and Lizzie once. (She was proud)

Wednesday: Went to the soccer field behind at the park. Made no goals, hit Lizzie 6 times, lost 4 balls, and hit a squirrel again. (Yea, we backtracked a tad)

Thursday: Park again. Made 1 goal, hit Lizzie 6 times, and lost another ball. (This losing-the-soccer-ball thing is getting pricey)

Friday: Park again. Made 3 goals, lost no balls, and hit Lizzie once. (Lizzie has a headache now)

Saturday: Park again with Lizzie's soccer team. Let's just say, I can't play forward, defense, or goalie.

Sunday: I gave up. Lizzie gave up. It was another joint effort.

**-Marti's mind-**

I'm starting to get desperate. I actually asked Marti to help. I played with her for one day before giving up.

Sunday-

1:00: Tried playing hide-and-go-seek. Lost Marti 3 times.

2:00: Tried coloring with her. I seriously forgot how to color.

3:00: Actually played stuffed animals with her. Yea, I sort of ripped off a head.

4:00: Played horsy with her. I bucked her off multiple times.

5:00: Played cat at dinnertime. It's not as easy as it looks.

6:00: Thought about giving up while playing dolls.

7:00: Thought about giving up while playing tea party.

8:00: Gave up. Marti was sad.

**-Singing-**

I must really be getting desperate. I asked Casey for help. Don't get me wrong, I like her a lot better then Derek does but still, her help? She offered to teach me how to dance, but that's a girl thing. I figured girls would like a guy who could sing, though.

Monday: Tried to learn a scale. Casey told me I was tone deaf.

Tuesday: Tried again to learn a scale. Casey said I actually improved. A little.

Wednesday: Tired to learn a scale, yet again. Casey said I might actually have it down pat.

Thursday: Practiced the scale. Casey was clearly upset that I was so horrible.

Friday: Learned a scale again. I must say I was pretty good, Casey sort of agrees.

Saturday: Got the scale down pat. Picked a song to learn.

Sunday: Completely terrorized the song. Casey screamed, told me to give up, and then gave up trying to teach me.

Monday: Watched Casey dance in the living room. Danced with Casey in the living room. Found my talent.

So, my brother is a hockey god and gets all the girls. My sister has the most creative imagination you'll ever find. My stepsister is an amazing soccer player and is rather popular. My other stepsister is an amazing singer, dancer, and is amazing at everything she does. Me? Well, I can dance. Who cares if it's a girl thing? All girls need a partner.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. It was actually sort of fun to write. I know it was short, but I can't write the long fics yet. I don't have the patience. Please R&R. –Bailz.**


End file.
